We Have Each Other
by NekoNiNi
Summary: They were outcasts....but they still had each other...and that was all they needed. Please Read and Review! AU Oneshot -SasuSaku-


**We Have Each Other**

Type: AU - Oneshot

Pairing: SasuSaku, minor NaruHina

Gender: Romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**We Have Each Other**

"_It doesn't matter what they say…_

…_What they think"_

"_Sasuke-Kun…"_

"_It doesn't matter…_

…_because we have each other"_

---

They had been best friends since they were children.

He was said to be a selfish bastard.

She was said to be freak with a strange hair color.

But to them it didn't matter what other people said…because they knew the truth about each other.

He was broken.

She was broken.

But what mattered was:

_They still had each other._

Sasuke was waiting for his pink haired best friend _~lover~ _outside her ~_their~_ apartment door.

"Good-Morning Sasuke-Kun" She greeted him closing the door behind her.

Smiled. She smiled at him. She smiled _just_ for _him_.

"Hn. 'Morning Sakura"

They walked peacefully along the sidewalk until they arrived to the school grounds.

Konoha Gakuen was a prestigious school…only the best studied there.

They had to be talented in some area to be there.

Whispers. _Annoying_ whispers.

Both of them ignored the conversations going around them. They were used to that ever since _that_ happened.

_That__…_

---

"_Doctor! How are-"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha…"_

"_All of them!?"_

"_The impact was too hard, and they loosed a lot of blood before the paramedics arrived to the location of the car crash…"_

"_N-no…"_

"_I'm sorry again…but we did all we could…"_

Liars

"_My family…I'm alone" Shocked_

"_Sasuke-Kun!"_

Sakura

"_Sasuke–Kun!"_

Sakura…You're still here…

"_I'm still here Sasuke-Kun…I'll make it better…"_

Sakura…I still Have you…

"_You have me Sasuke-Kun…"_

_She hugged him tight and whispered into his ear._

"_I'm yours…You have me…and always will"_

'_We have each other'_

---

"_What a freak show"_

"_*Sigh* If at least Uchiha-Kun stayed away from her…He's soooo HOT!"_

"_Haruno girl may be a freak but she is one hot freak"_

"_They should just kill themselves!"_

"_Disgusting…"_

Sakura clenched her fist. They knew nothing about them. So they should just shut up and keep living their stupid and unimportant lives.

"Calm Down Sakura…"

"But-"

"Hn."

Sighing Sakura unclenched her fist and kept following Sasuke to their class room.

She was right. Even he wanted to punch them all to hell. The stupid mutts didn't know anything about them. About Him. About Her.

---

"_You little slut! Were you gonna leave me like you whore of mother did?"_

"_D-dad…stop please!"_

"_Were you? HUH?"_

_Whimper._

'_Sasuke-Kun'_

Make him stop…Please.

_Her dad punched her in the stomach making her fall on the bag she was previously holding with her stuff in there._

"_You were gonna to leave me for another man! YOU DID!!! Why Saori?"_

Saori? Mom?

"_Dad! It's me Sakura!!Please stop!"_

_Her dad approached her to grab her again when the door was broke down._

"_Don'.Her."_

Sasuke-Kun.

_Sasuke punched Sakura's father until he was unconscient._

"_You've been hurting her for too long. So I'm taking her from you."_

Sasuke-Kun…You came…

"_Sakura lets go."_

_He hoisted her up bridal style and took her away from her father. Drunk father._

"_Sasuke-Kun…You came"_

_She was crying against him._

"_Hn. You're mine…No one is going to hurt you."_

'_I won't let them touch you_

…_hurt you ever again'_

'_Now is just the two of us…We still have each other'_

_**---**_

Upon arriving their class room, they sat next to each other in their usual seats. Sakura took out a book and started to read it while Sasuke leaned back and simply looked at her. Contempling.

This was their Senior Year. Then they would go to College. Sasuke was gonna to take Advocacy and Sakura was gonna to take Medicine course. It was her life dream. But nobody knew_. Just Him and Her. Just them Both._

They were using his family possessions to survive until they were old enough to work and survive for themselves. He was taking care of her. He would keep taking care of her. It was _his_ life dream.

"Sasuke-Kun…you're staring again…" She said quietly without looking up.

She had felt his gaze on her.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away to the front of the class but, without the few people in the room noticing, he caressed her tight under their table.

A tiny smile graced her lips when she felt _her_ Sasuke-Kun's hand. Yes, _hers_. Nobody else but hers.

When the bell was about to ring the classed started to fill up consequently the noise started to grow too.

"_Have you heard?"_

"_Yeah! Do you think is true?"_

"_Tottally"_

Rumours.

"_Look, There they are again!"_

"_WTH does Sasuke-Kun sees in her?"_

"_Look at that stuck up bastard"_

Whispers. Again.

"Ok class! Settle down and open your books in the page "

And so the day went on. The same things repeating one after the other, wherever they went. _Together. Always Together_.

"Bastard! How are you today?" The blond, blue eyed knucklehead asked.

"Hn."

"Teme. Eheh! You never change!" He chuckled a bit.

"Hello Naruto" He was greeted by the female standing beside the brooding guy.

"Hi! Sakura-Chan!" He smiled at her.

He knew them since they were in kindergarten. He was their friend. _Best_ Friend too.

But these two shared a different friendship between then…

_Love_

_Pain_

_And much, much more…_

"Well, I'll see you latter…I promised Hinata-Chan and the others I would go with them to the mall! Bye!" Naruto said running off to his other friends.

Sakura smiled a bit at him and waved while Sasuke gave a tiny smirk and 'hned'.

Running off to the end of the school hallway Naruto smiled knowing that this was what they wanted. Just the two of them. So nobody would hurt them.

He was their friend but he respected them and their wishes

…and still would be there when they needed.

No matter what... they were _friends_.

Right now, they were happy…because they had each other.

"I still don't know why you keep being friends with them…" said, what you could say to be a feminine version of Naruto ~ Ino ~ .

"She got a point ya know…they're just a couple of freaks!" Said Kiba, the brown haired male.

Naruto just kept walking by them, grabbing Hinata's ~his girlfriend~ hand.

Stopping a little ahead of the group composed by six people…

(Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Shino)

…he looked back at them and said with a serious but soft look.

"_You don't know them…"_

Reaching into his pocket, he took a photo out and tossed it at them before starting to walk again.

'Good Old Times…'

---

_Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina and __Haruno Saori had decided to make a surprise to their children by picking them up at the kindergarten instead of having Itachi to walk them home. _

"_Mom!" Shouted the ~ 5 year old~ pink haired girl before running to the older women. _

_Her two other friends__ running after her._

"_Mom! You came!" Little Sasuke said hugging his mother._

_Kushina kissed her son's blond head and then looked at the three children._

" _We decided to make you a surprise! How about going to the park and eat an ice-cream huh?"_

"_Yay!" The Trio cheered._

…

_It had been the best afternoon of their little lives. _

_They had played with their mothers and with each other. Ate Ice-Cream. Walked through the City Park and much more._

"_Ok! Let's take picture to always remember this day!" Exclaimed Saori taking a camera out._

"_Say cheese!!" _

_*Flash*_

---

That picture was what made Naruto have enough strength to keep supporting his friends.

Because every time he looked at three smiling children they once were…

He knew who they were.

Who they were deep down.

"Maybe it's time for us to stop judging people based on their appearance…" Said Shikamaru looking at the picture.

"Yeah…maybe you're right…"

Naruto smiled hearing his friend's comments and thanked when they gave him his _precious_ picture back.

They were finally home again…

Far from the judging stares of the other people.

Far from their stupid rumours.

Far from their mean whispers…

It was just the two of them now…

Sasuke got out of his school uniform and put on something more comfortable.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen, where Sakura was preparing some snacks for both of them, he sneaked up to her from behind. She had already put on comfortable clothes too.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her neck and inhaled her sweet fragrance.

"Sasuke-Kun" She whispered smiling.

Sasuke turned her around and put his forehead against hers looking deep into her eyes.

"Hn."

Sakura looked at him too, smiling at his answer. She tiptoed until their lips met.

Sasuke smirked, liking what she was doing. It was a simple, innocent kiss. But he wanted more…

Groaning, he kissed her deeper making her lips part so he could taste her. She snaked her arms around his neck to press their bodies together making them look almost as they were just one person.

The raven haired boy parted his lips from hers and kissed her nose, cheeks and forehead. Lifting his hand up to his shoulder, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him, giving Sakura enough time to grab the plate with the snacks.

She placed the plate in the coffee table in front of the couch before letting Sasuke pull her to his lap.

They were laying in the couch. Sasuke under Sakura as if he was her pillow…

The Haruno curled more into him sighing in contentment 'Just the two of us' she thought.

He combed her hair whispering possessive comments to her, making her shiver from his husky voice.

"_Mine…all mine"_

"_Mine forever…"_

"_My Cherry Blossom"_

"_My Sakura…"_

"_Nobody else but mine"_

"_You're mine"_

…

"_And I'm yours"_

"Yes Sasuke-Kun…I'm yours and you're mine…" She whispered back at him.

They stayed in silence, enjoying the company of each other…like they did so many times before…

Their afternoon was passed this way…just laying there, caressing each other, whispering sweet things and just…

…Loving.

Sighing, Sakura decide to talk about something that was troubling her.

"Sasuke-Kun…have you never wondered what it would be like if you weren't with me?" She said softly. Sasuke stiffened and she felt it.

"I mean…if you hadn't decided to take care of me…Now you could be popular, loved by everyone, have a beautiful girl by your side and-"

"Don't ever, _ever_ say that again!"

"But…you could be living up to the Uchiha name…y-you could be so successful"

Sasuke grabbed her chin and made her face him but she refused to look at his eyes.

"Look at me Sakura…"

She still had her eyes cast down.

"Look at me my love…" He said softly and lovingly.

Sakura didn't resist anymore…she looked at him.

Emerald and Onyx clashed…so many emotions showing.

"Uchiha his just a name…You…You are my _Heart_."

Her eyes teared up.

"Listen to me Sakura…"

He kissed her softly in the lips…so softly it hurt.

He brought her hand up and put it above his heart.

"Do you feel it? It beats for you…My _Gorgeous_ Sakura."

He kissed her again, licking her lips before parting.

"And remember this…promise me you'll remember what I'm going to say forever…"

"I promise Sasuke-Kun" She whispered brushing her lips in his "I promise to remember it forever…"

Sasuke looked at her, his heart racing…He tightened his grip on her hip and then spoke.

"It doesn't matter what they say…

…What they think"

"Sasuke-Kun…"

"It doesn't matter…

…because _we have each other_."

Sakura smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll remember…"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her briefly.

"We have each other…Sasuke-Kun"

"_We have each other"_

---

"_From now on I'm going to take care of you"_

"_Why…Why Sasuke-Kun…Why do you care so much?"_

"_Because you're my Heart…_

…_Because I Love You"_

_Tears fell from her eyes…making her look gorgeous at that moment._

"_I …I L-love you too Sasuke-Kun!" She said blushing. _

_He smirked pulling her to his arms and stealing a kiss from her which made her blush even more._

"_You're mine" He whispered._

"_Yes…" She whispered back. Dazed._

"_I'm Yours" He kissed her again._

"_Yes…" She closed her eyes._

"_Forever and Ever"_

"_Yes…"_

"_And one day…You'll take my name and _everything_ else I have to give…"_

_She moaned understanding what he wanted to say._

"_And you will give me _everything_ you have too…just as you _gave_ me your first kiss long ago…"_

_(__4yearsold:_

"_One day you'll be my girlfriend and we'll get married Sakura!"_

_Grinned at her. __Smiled at him._

"_Ok Sasuke-Kun!"_

_Kissed him._

"_Now its a promise Sasuke-Kun!"_

_Blushed. Smiled back._

"_Hai!"_

'_I will remember that Sakura…because you gave me your first kiss'_

_End.)_

_He caressed her and kissed her whispering in between the kisses_

"_Your Love"_

"_Your Heart"_

"_Your Life"_

"_Yes…" She answered breathlessly._

"_Your __Innocence__"_

Caress.

"_Yes!" _

Moan_._

_He kissed her lips one last time before moving down to her neck marking her as _his_._

"_Forget about the past…no..._

…_not about the past.."_

_She looked at him waiting for him to continue._

_He kissed her._

"_Forget about the _pain_ of the past...and remember us forever"_

_She smiled at him._

"_Yes Sasuke-Kun…because we have each other now"_

_He smiled and kissed her again so she could feel it too._

The Love_._

---

"I Love You"

"I Love You Too Sakura"

"Forever and Ever?"

Smirk. "Yes…Forever and Ever"

"_It doesn't matter what they say…_

…_What they think"_

"_Sasuke-Kun…"_

"_It doesn't matter…_

…_because we have each other"_

"Forever and Ever"

"We Have Each Other"

_The End_

**

* * *

****A/N:**Ok!! I'm back from my vacations so I'll be able to update my other fic^^

This is something that came to me awhile ago…it was very random :D

Tell me if you like the way its written and the story itself please!

…and sorry if there is too many mistakes^^' I'm Portuguese so English isn't my native language.

**Review Please!! Thanks for Reading^^**

See ya!


End file.
